I Must Be Dreaming
by Hybrid Dragon-Wolf
Summary: ToryxBen  Please read. Its gonna be an awesome story. Promise.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one!**_

_**I know! I know! I'm bad! I should be finishing my other stories but this idea got ahold of me and it annoyed me SOO much I'm wrighting this now.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT (unfortunatly) own the characters.**_

* * *

><p>Tory's POV:<p>

I ran. As fast as I could. I was a freak. A mutant. And someone wanted me to be their lab rat. Ben, Hi, and Shelton ran beside me. Hi was panting. Ben was silent, looking straight ahead. Shelton was letting out low moans of fear. I was only running this fast on pure adrenaline. We crashed through the undergrowth. I could see Sewee, which looked like it was miles away. Hi, Shelton, and Ben streaked ahead of me. They were faster when flaring. Not by too much. But still faster.

**_BANG! BANG!_ BANG!**

Two bullets grazed me. One made its self at home in my chest.

I collasped. Pain burned and spread through my chest. I could hear my pack calling me. But everything was fading into a calm, quiet black sheet.

* * *

><p>Ben's POV:<p>

Hi, Shelton and I streaked ahead of Tory. I hopped quickly into the boat. I turned quickly when I heard the gun shots ring out. I saw Tory collaspe. Hi and Shelton were shouting her name. I joined in. We all raced towards her. The guys chasing us were picking up her limp body. I tackled the one holding her. Hi, and Shelton went for the other one. I scooped Tory up in my arms and carefully put her in the boat. Only then did I remember Coop. Aw shit. We forgot him at Tory's house. Now we had no backup. His bite and distraction would've been useful. Oh well. We would have to do with what we have.

Tory was losing a lot of blood. I took off my shirt and pressed it to the wound, slowing the blood loss. But we needed actual bandages, not just my shirt pressing to the wound! I was panicking. I admit it. I didn't want to lose Tory. I haven't even told her how I actually feel about her! Life was _sooo _unfair. Ecspecailly to me! Why why why!

Hi and Shelton hopped onto the boat and I hesintally pulled myself away from Tory and started up the boat. But I guess it was better to get away from them. Shelton tended to Tory's wound and I drove the boat as fast as it would go, glancing back at her every few seconds.

* * *

><p>Coopers' POV:<p>

My mother friend was in trouble. I went beserk on the door, trying to get out. Mother friend needs me! The one called 'Kit' came over to see what was causing the noise. Obviously seeing it was me he said, "What'cha doin' boy? You want out?"

"(Yes! I want out!) Aroo! Bark bark arff!"

'Kit' stared at me a while longer then opened the door for me. Yes! Free! I can help Mother friend! I bounded down towards the beach, pacing along the where the water met the beach. Finally I saw 'Bens'' boat, Sewee. I howled. Where was Mother friend? I don't see her... I knew it! Something bad happened! I bounded out into the water and swam towards Sewee. 'Ben' narrowly managed to swerve the boat to avoid hitting me. If you're gonna say it's my fault then you're wrong. He shouldn't be going so damn fast! I swam back to shore. 'Ben' and 'Shelton' were pulling Mother friends' limp body out of Sewee. I snarled and lunged forward. Mother friend needs me!

Shelton, I think, shoved me away as I tried to get to Mother Friend. I kept trying to get to Mother Friend but they all shoved me back. I growled, annoyed. I roughly forced my way past them and gently licked Mother Friends' face. She didn't move.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PS: I now know what I'm changing my name to. If you have read Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker you should know what it means. If you want to know because you don't just PM me. ~Lone Wolf, Venemous Snake, Soaring Eagle, Stealthy Fox~<strong>_

_**I have some news. Fanfic will not let me put all of that up there so in another four days I will be changing it to: ~Dragon-Wolf~**_

_**Okay... -.-'... so it wont let me use that name either... So I will change it to: Hybrid Wolf-Dragon**_


	2. Chapter 2: Mystery Men

**_Chapter_ _Two_**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do _not_ own the characters. Only the plot for the story. Enjoy!**

**OMG! Sorry I haven't posted this sooner! I just don't have that much time! Sorry.**

* * *

><p>Hi's POV:<p>

Absoloutely frickin' great. Mad men chasing us and Tory being shot. Though I was quite shocked when Ben seemed to actually be thinking about something else other than Tory. But pleased 'cause Ben is the only one who knows how to drive the boat. I _told _him he should teach me drive the darn thing!

Tory was in rough shape. I didn't know how we were going to tell her dad. Actually, I think the worst part will be telling her dad. He'll probably think it was our fault. And technically it _was kinda _our fault. Kit asked us to watch over her and look what happens! She gets shot! But it's also not like he knows she's a Viral either...

"Wait!" Shelton called to Ben, who was starting pick her up, and probably about to carry her home. "Bring her to the Bunker! I can run home and get my first aid kit and maybe we won't have to tell her dad!"

Ben hesitated. I could understand why. She _should _be going to a hospital, **_but _**if the doctors found anything strange because of our... mutation... then we were _ALL _in trouble.

"She's lost too much blood though! She won't make it if we don't go to a hospital!" Ben argued.

Now it was Sheltons' turn to hesitate.

"Ben! Lets' at least _try _to help her at the bunker! Unless, of course, you want the docs finding out about the powers Tory has and doing a bazillion tests on her." I intervened. "Shelton. Hurry up and get that First Aid kit. Ben. Hurry and bring Tory to the bunker."

They didn't move. Only stared at me.

"What?(!) I can order people around _too. _Not only you guys." my voice was whiney.

Finally they started to move, doing as I told them to do. And I was actually quite happy and proud of myself. For once they were listening to me!

I followed Ben to the bunker. We waited anxiously for Shelton to return...

* * *

><p>Hi's POV: 7 minutes later:<p>

Shelton burst through into the bunker.

I wanted to cry in relief. It was about time he arrived!


	3. Author's Note IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**Heyya everyone! I'm sorry this isn't a chapter, but I just wanted to let you know that soon this will be moved to my new account, and completed on that account. My new account is called Shape-Shifter Gonna Eat You. I hope to see you guys there!**


End file.
